


【PWP】哨向共感

by BAIR



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), 双飞！, 哨兵向导设定
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAIR/pseuds/BAIR
Summary: 向导咖啡和哨兵微辣被坏人mob的pwp
Relationships: Maxwell Andrade/Zlatan Ibrahimović, Original Character/Marco Verratti, Original Character/Maxwell Andrade
Kudos: 1





	【PWP】哨向共感

Maxwell仿佛听见了尖叫。

Verratti的声音有点单薄，因为缺水在嗓子里带出一点腥甜的铁锈味，然后被咽下去。哨兵过于敏感的感官在此刻变成负担，浑身颤抖，那些仿佛被撕裂的痛楚不能让Verratti妥协，他在尖叫的中间夹杂无数法语和意大利语的脏话，眼睛里是永远喷薄的愤怒和痛恨，一点一点地磨损消耗年轻的生命。

但他其实什么也听不见。

厚重的围墙挡住了一切，声音、光线和希望在这个黑暗的空间里存在薄弱，Maxwell只能听到自己的呼吸，莫名地急促猛烈。他摸上颈部的控制环，过度尝试的大脑隐隐作痛，向导的精神动物蜷缩在Maxwell身边，虚弱地呜咽一声，他（它）同样什么也触摸不到。

Maxwell只能等待。他把手掌合在一起，低头默默地祈祷，脑海里却并不宁静，无数的念头争先恐后浮现。Verratti还那么年轻，没有和向导真正的结合过，个子娇小的哨兵脾气一点也不小，敢冲进最困难的地方。一直延伸的精神链接在边缘闪光，相比以前像小太阳一样的光芒，现在微弱地像一只荧光棒，他感知不到Zlatan的情况，唯一庆幸的是Zlatan也感知不到他的现状。

和Maxwell想象的不同，Verratti非常安静。他的脸部肌肉不自然地抽动，努力忍住了一声呻吟，磨得牙齿根部一阵酸痛。刚刚的那一下冲着最敏感的地方凶狠钻磨，用力得像是有仇，过度的压迫让他眼前几乎一黑，呼吸停止。

哨兵看起来狼狈极了，肩膀和背部有焦黑开裂的伤口，汩汩流出鲜血，他的精神动物小猫头鹰恹恹地挤在胳膊下面，因为紧张竖起的绒毛擦过内侧皮肤。三个男人围绕着Verratti，其中一个的阴茎正插在Verratti的身体里，无耻地抽插。他们放弃了直接的痛苦，转而试图侮辱哨兵的精神，“你这样被操也能勃起的哨兵怎么保护向导啊？”

他的耳边嗡嗡地响着，头疼欲裂，Verratti喘匀了呼吸，冷冷地讥讽，“差劲透了，你妈妈没教你这么小的dio不要拿出来了吗，哦我忘了你爸爸也就和牙签差不多”。这句话他说的又快又复杂，对方根本没有听懂，但这不妨碍Verratti得到一个巴掌（小猫头鹰愤怒地叫了一声），火辣辣地疼，他的牙缝渗出血，盯着他们回以一个带着腥甜的笑。

Verratti成功惹怒了那三个人，为首的男人脸色阴沉，皮笑肉不笑地抓起哨兵的头发，“你以为我们奈何不了你？”。那是一种最无耻最恶心的眼神，粘稠滑腻地令人反胃，Verratti直接翻了个白眼不看他。那男人吃吃地笑起来，“非常高傲，嗯？把那个向导带过来也尝尝味道吧”。

向导……和Verratti一起被抓的向导只有一个人，这句命令让第三个人转身离开。那一阵微弱的风像刀子一样尖锐地割痛了Verratti，他猛烈地挣扎起来，小猫头鹰鼓起翅膀干扰着身后的人，左手从绳子中抽出来，一拳打在为首的人脸上，听到痛叫一声，“操！”。哨兵几乎酸软的四肢仿佛又充满了力量，脖颈上的控制环滴滴地闪着光芒，释放出电流，钻入骨髓的疼痛消解Verratti的反抗，小猫头鹰哀叫着跌落下来。身后的人死死地抓紧他的肩膀，为首的人一边怒骂一边上来协助，把哨兵压在地板上，压迫着呼吸的气管，Verratti觉得肺像火烧一样，眼前看到的东西眩晕混乱，四肢发软。

Maxwell被带进来的时候看见的就是这样的场景，心提到了喉咙里，Verratti的状况比他想象的还要差，个子娇小的哨兵脸色青白的躺在地上，身上的伤口撕裂出新鲜的血，几近赤裸，Maxwell看见小小的猫头鹰紧紧地贴在哨兵的脖子旁，羽毛微弱地起伏。

带他进来的人抓紧Maxwell的手让他无法动弹，为首的人走过来掐住了向导的下巴，强硬的让他转过来。Maxwell的精神动物主动跑过去，小红马低头轻柔地舔舐小猫头鹰，几乎舔翻了个跟头。男人得意洋洋，“你看到反抗的下场了吧？我劝你认清现实，向导，或许不会吃那么多苦”。

Maxwell的容貌比起Verratti要柔和得多，棕色的头发和眼睛没什么攻击性，而年轻的意大利哨兵眼神锐利，动情时波光潋滟，性格十分火爆。这种区别在男人突兀吻上去的时候就感觉到了，棕发的向导惊愕地想要后退，又顾及到什么硬生生停在原地，嘴唇抿紧，被一点一点撬开，搅弄出啧啧的水声。

Maxwell眼睫颤抖，慢慢地闭上眼，呼吸急促，听见面前的人满意地夸奖，“真乖”。小红马翻来覆去地检查了一遍猫头鹰，又靠近哨兵，将弱小的精神小心翼翼地探入Verratti的精神，努力地调和他的精神。

不能让他们打扰Verratti，他已经经不起折腾了，Maxwell忧心忡忡地想。

为首的人满意地放开向导，看到他担忧的神色，重新燃起玩弄的兴趣。“担心你的小姘头？他那么小，能满足你吗？”，另一个被打伤的人伸手摸进Maxwell的衣服里，捏揉过柔软的胸膛，小小的乳肉被用力抓起，挤压出道道红痕。“操，真软”，他向老大说，身后那个狗熊似的人紧紧抓着Maxwell的手腕，一动不动。

哨兵从熟悉的呼唤中醒来，被削弱的感官让他浑身疼痛。Verratti睁开眼睛，脸颊被湿润地舔过，小猫头鹰在耳边蹦跶，他看见Maxwell跪在那，低头埋在对方下体的地方，Verratti甚至能看清向导鼓起的口腔和红润的嘴唇。被激怒的哨兵发出巨大的咆哮，难以想象是从娇小的身体里发出的。

“啊，醒了？小婊子看清楚，这才是真男人”，之前被迫打断的男人走过来，蹲下看着这个被重新绑起来的哨兵，享受他无能为力的怒火和痛恨。他围观老大享受向导细致的服务，早就感觉身体的欲火蠢蠢欲动。

太…难受了……太恶心了……Maxwell把全部的专注都放在协调Verratti的精神上，他从没想过这种事情能够让他那么难受。从鼻尖的气味到喉咙的摩擦都引起一阵阵的反胃，捅到深处的舌根口水涟涟，Maxwell无法控制地想念Zlatan，感受精神深处的微弱链接，Zlatan从来不会那么粗鲁，他们经常在任务后的假期停留在床上，无所事事地抱在一起，亲密地度过一整个白天。

男人拍打Maxwell的脸颊，狠狠插进喉咙深处射出来，让向导止不住地咳嗽，他抽出性器，故意把唾液和精液弄到Maxwell的脸上，显示出湿润淫靡的样子。

老大早先就插过了哨兵，又打了一架，现在爽完了，也想看一场好戏。他把向导推到狗熊似的手下那，他早就知道自己那个小心眼的手下不会放过这个哨兵，叫那个手下，“别蹲在那，把他拖过来，好搭档应该一起啊”，他十分有把握手下听得懂暗藏的意思。

Verratti也听懂了，他使尽力气挣扎，吐出混杂意大利语和法语的脏话，“混蛋！臭水沟里的老鼠！”。但力气所剩无几，他眼睁睁地看着自己被拖过去，身体反折成弓形，和棕发的向导面对面。Maxwell的的双腿被弯折，脚腕紧贴大腿，两根手指正在后穴抽插，因为痛苦和羞耻而面容发红，身体颤抖，他听到声音睁开眼睛看过来。

“小婊子！急着找操啊！”，男人骂骂咧咧，但让哨兵停下来的却是Maxwell的眼睛，充满担忧和隐藏的羞耻，小红马在旁边愤怒地用蹄子刨地，头挨着向导的手臂，呜呜地叫着。

哨兵应该是保护向导的存在，但他却不能。

这种认知上的痛苦比任何身体的痛苦都更让Verratti的精神崩溃。他的精神海掀起巨浪，大脑仿佛有匕首在里面搅动，小猫头鹰炸起全身的毛咬着他的耳朵。Maxwell焦急地挺直身体前倾，伸手搂住哨兵，反复地叫他的名字，用精神传递安抚的力量，小红马把头伸过来，温顺地舔舐手臂。

“你们还挺自觉的啊？”

那个男人一边说着一边分开哨兵的双腿，既然老大看得津津有味，他也先顾自己爽了。Verratti绷紧了身体，在破碎的混乱的感官中轻轻呻吟，疼痛和摩擦的快感袭击脑海。而Maxwell身后的人也抽出了手指，露出一根性器，沉甸甸地打在向导的屁股上。

“唔……啊……”，Maxwell的手指抓紧了Verratti的肩膀，眼睛专注地看着哨兵，小红马轻轻靠着他。Maxwell摆脱不了那种身体上的快感和心理上的恶心，向导从不知道自己那么依赖Zlatan，精神尖叫着Zlatan的名字。他咬紧了嘴唇，不想在Verrratti面前因为这个流泪。

哨兵和向导的上半身相互依偎，头颈交缠，小猫头鹰蜷成一颗球躺在小红马的头顶，安抚着向导不安的情绪，而他们的下半身却控制在不同的男人手里，身体随着冲撞一阵阵地发抖。

直到被猛烈地摩擦过敏感点，蓄谋已久的快感一股脑地冲刷身体，“呃、恩……唔……”，Verratti才感觉有点不对，他紧闭的嘴唇忍住了呻吟，但Maxwell却绷紧身体，好像受不了地皱紧眉毛。然后那个狗熊似的男人粗重地喘息，朝着某一处猛烈抽插，Verratti同时感受到两种奇特的快感，一个是身体内的那根性器带来的刺激，一个是仿佛精神里另一个人的快感，不同的节奏却同样直击骨髓的酸爽快意，“啊……啊！…不……”，他和Maxwell都忍不住叫出声。

原来向导的精神勾连，连带着身体的快感也共享了。

老大淫邪地笑了，他示意手下们用力点。同时爆发的狠插猛操让两人都陷入到更可怕的境地中，Maxwell的眼泪一直不停地流下来，粗长的性器凶猛地撞击敏感点，支棱的形状刮过嫩肉，另一根性器专门对着那一点细细钻磨，双重的快感同时在肉体和精神上袭击着他们，像是两条小船在大海里航行，无处可逃的酸胀一直打通到灵魂，Verratti浑身瘫软，眼睛忍不住地上翻，过度敏感的感官经不起更多的快感。

他们同时达到了高潮，一根粗长一根刁钻的性器内射在里面，仿佛好几处水流击中柔嫩的穴肉，互相叠加的快感像潮水一样吞没哨兵和向导，Maxwell完全失声了，身体自顾自地高潮，没有被触碰的阴茎射出精液，头脑空白。而Verratti险些喘不上气，懵了一样射精，然后又抽搐着一股一股地射出半透明的液体。

“啪啪啪”，老大鼓起了掌，他心满意足，“真精彩”。他笑着拿出手枪，“那么该结束了，先从谁开始呢？”，枪口在两个人之间摇摆不定。

Maxwell率先反应过来，挡住了哨兵，他声音沙哑，“不，你不能这么做”，枪口抵在他的胸口，冰冷坚硬，“哨兵是绝佳的武器，你不可能有这个权力”。这不合理，哪怕是被s级控制的向导和哨兵都非常珍贵，除非这些人已经没有带他们离开的时间。

老大欣慰地点头，“这已经是事实了，那么向导保护哨兵？”。面前的三个男人都包围着他们，左边还有可以脱开的空间，另外两个人身上最多只有两把刀，Maxwell的额头流下汗水，他的小红马最多只能突然攻击一个人，而Verratti在后面拼命推开他，挤歪了枪口，老大的笑容更加灿烂，“不急，不急，慢慢来”。

他的声音到此为止了。

细小的仿佛吐口水一样的声音在Verratti耳边响起，消音器！三枪命中，惊愕的表情成为最后的遗容。哨兵和向导迅速靠在一起，从他们身上摸走了枪和刀，然后Maxwell看见一只巨大的金雕飞进来，一个熟悉的人影逐渐出现。

Maxwell觉得自己发出了一声震耳欲聋的呼叫，“Zlatan！”但实际只有模糊的一小声，疲惫、痛苦和恐惧全部都席卷回沉重的身体。

Zlatan的心从那一天起就被冰块封住，只有精神里细细的链接维持着一点火焰。他大跨步地冲过去，哨兵敏锐的感官听到熟悉的声音，那一点火焰突然膨胀到全身，Zlatan终于抱住了他的向导，以及他们年轻的哨兵。


End file.
